Fallen Angel
by LexiKnight23
Summary: *DIFFERENT SUMMERY INSIDE, AND FULL ONE INSIDE* Kai and Rei never knew what love ment, and they were fine with not knowing, but when they save two human boy's lifes that changes, can they learn what love is?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: rated T for now

Pairings: KaixTyson ReixMax

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters what so ever, but the story plot line to this fic is mine

Summary: Laws, if should you break them you will be punish, everyone knows that, Kai and Rei also know that and were never stupid to actually break one . . . right? When they break the most important law for all vampires will they do whatever it takes to protect their stupid little humans? Or by doing so will it be their down fall?

'writing/thinking'

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Laws of the vampires

1: never tell a human what you are

2: human are only food, don't let them live if you feed on them

3: stay away from the sunlight

4:don't betray your own kind

5: never brake tradition

6: never save a human

7: never fall in love for a human

8: don't talk to the humans

9: most of all never fall for a human vampire hunter, ever

10: never kill your own kind

Chapter 1

* * *

'Laws without them we are lost, today showed me why, my grandfather found another human with one of our own, that young human girl never saw it coming, of course I made Kai and Rei weren't around to see what happened, and as for her. . . lover, his fate was sealed, grandfather made him brainless and his salve. He was my best friend, I told him to stay away from that trash but no he had to go off and spend time with it, that's sick, I don't know why I even tried to help him. He broke a law and our laws are never to be broken.'

A knock at the door stopped the young looking man from writing the young man was around twenty or so, his hair was black but a hint of sliver to it, his eyes were red as blood it's self. His body was well built and lean, his skin was pale like his brother and the rest of his family, he wore a white shirt with long loses sleeves and a pair of black pants.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and in came a teen that looked around the age of eighteen; he had on only a pair of white shorts

"What is it Kai?"

"Could a have one of you night shirts?"

"And what dear brother is wrong with yours?"

"To small" the older of the two let out a sigh

"Very well."

Once Kai had his new, bigger shirt he looked over to his older brother, who was once again writing "Lastat"

"Hmm?"

"What are you writing?" Lastat stopped writing once more and looked over at his brother "Kai, have you ever kept a journal?"

"No"

"Well I have, this one is mine, I'm just updating it is all."

"About what?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, now off to bed" Kai was a bit reluctant to go but he left.

'Sometimes I think I'm a bit too hard on Kai but it's for his own good, he must learn to be strong or he'll never get respect among our kind. Sometimes I wish our parents were still alive, and then maybe I could enjoy spending time with my brother, instead of acting like a grownup that has to watch two little kids.'

"Lastat!" once again Lastat was interrupted "Lastat!"

"If only I could kill myself"

"Lastat!!!!"

"What!?"

"Sheesh, no need to shout"

"Rei what is it?"

"Where's Kai?"

Lastat dropped his head on his desk and he kept banging it over and over again

"Uh?"

"He's in his room, sleeping"

"Oh, thanks"

With that, he left.

'Now that I'm alone again, for how long I do not know, I think I'm going to get Kai and Rei to start keeping a journal, so starting tomorrow I'll get them to start writing, well I think I'll be going to bed now.'

"Hey Kai"

"Hmm?"

"why do you think Lastat asked us to come by today?"

"Who knows" they reached the door and only knocked ones

"Come in" they did

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Lastat pulled out two notebooks, one red and the other green. He then handed them the notebooks

"What are these for?"

"From this day on, you two will keep a journal"

"Why?"

"I think it will help you both to control your emotions"

"What are you saying?"

"You'll never get any respect from our kind if you keep showing weakness, in your case, any emotions, that is all you may leave"

So they did.

"Can you believe what he said? Weakness, we're not weak, right Kai?"

"Rei. I think he's right"

"What?"

"He's right, so shut up and write."

Kai headed to his room to get started, leaving Rei standing in the hall alone. Rei was in his room, laying on his bed thinking about what they said

'"It will help you control your emotions"

"He's right, so shut up and Wright" '

He let out a sigh

"Maybe their right . . . it couldn't hurt to try?"

He got up and went to his desk, opened the journal and stated writing.

'Okay not sure why I'm doing this but I guess I'll give it a shot, for Kai at least I could care less about Lastat; he doesn't even care about his own brother, let alone anyone else.'

Rei stopped and re-read what he wrote and put it up

"I would rather go for a walk then do this shit; hmm I wonder if Kai would like to go for one too?"

'Let's see, my older brother just gave me this stupid journal, so I guess I'll put something that no one in this house cares about, the Black Death, ever heard of it? Yes? well so have I, but never have I gotten it so I don't see what's the big deal, gives me and my brother a free meal and we don't get caught. Humans are only meant to be food and that's all, well that's what I've heard, but Rei thinks they could be more then food, but I don't think so.'

There was a knock at the door

"Come in"

"Hey, want to go for a walk?"

"Depends, where?"

"Just outside the town, this is the country and barely any people go outside this time at night when it's getting dark, come on"

"Hmm, fine."

"Hey Maxie, you done yet?"

"Almost, don't want to lose anything right?"

"Yes I know but it's almost dark out, we must get home soon"

"Done, don't tell me you believe those rumors? About people dying and going missing at night, are you?"

"Hmm well no, but you can't be to save now can you?"

"Haha you sounded just like your brother just now"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, come on lets go."

The two of them stated walking home, which happens to be right outside of town,

"We did better today, made a lot of more money"

"That's good, now we can buy some more food; I'm getting sick from eating all that bread"

"We eat rice to you know"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

As they reach their small home they heard something

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little friends, I see your back from a day's work getting our money?"

"Leave us alone Mike"

"And tell your little group of thugs to scram as well"

"Aw that hurts Tyson, and after all we've done for you?" they started getting closer to them blocking all escape routes.

"All you guys ever do is take away hard working people money away so you can spend it on your self's!"

"Why don't you guys actually try to earn your money like the rest of us?"

"nah, too much work, it's a lot easier this way"

Tyson and Max didn't know what to do, Mike was way bigger than them, six feet, and well build, even though he doesn't work, he still likes to fight, he had green eyes, brown saggy hair and had on his blue shirt, and black pants that and he was bare footed, he thinks its easier to run after people without shoes.

"I think you guys need to learn your place"

Just as they were going to jump them, they heard cries of pain.

Max was the first to see what stopped them and caused the cries and what he saw shocked him, in front of him stood a boy, maybe around seventeen or eighteen years old, he had raven hair, it was long and kept in a low pony tail, he wore a white long sleeve shirt, and some nice looking pants with black shoes.

"Wow"

The stranger looked at Max, his face was handsome no doubt, his eyes were gold with a hint of red in them, pal like skin, ears that were pointy like a cats and the one thing that stood out the most was the fangs.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, thank you"

"M-max, who are they?"

'They?'

He turned around and saw another young man standing there; he had two tone hair, blue and silver, or maybe grey? He was almost dressed the same as the other teen but he had on a red shirt instead, and his eyes were all red.

"You done playing the hero?"

"Call it what you like Kai; you could have at least helped?"

"Hn, you looked fine on your own, plus I didn't want to break the law, Rei"

"I didn't actually break it; I was only hunting is all"

Rei shrugged

"Whatever"

"Now, one more thing, which one would you like?"

". . . The blue haired one"

"Fine by me, the blonde one looks cutter any way."

"Whatever"

Rei went over and picked up Max, who was still in a bit of a daze

"Hey there cutie, you alright?"

Max just nodded

"Good"

The next thing Max knew, he was knocked out cold

"Max!"

"Kai, I think he's going to put up more of a fight."

Kai just smirked and grabbed Tyson wrists

"No, let me go!"

He was now struggling, Kai just wrapped his other free hand around his waist and pulled him closer

"I said let go!"

Kai then bent down closer to Tyson ear and whispered

"Shut up or you're going to end up as my next meal, got it?"

Tyson froze

'This guy is mad! Who eats another human being!?'

"Good boy, now sleep"

Kai had knocked Tyson out, he slumped into Kai arms, he picked him up to carry him bridle style

"He's stubborn, but easily tamed, but I like a good challenge your doesn't look like much fun"

"I know but there something about I like."

They started heading towards to woods on the other side of town.

' Kai and Rei have been gone for over four hours, they never came back from their outing, I think I'll go and see what is taking them so long, and maybe get a bite to eat while I'm at it.'

Lastat started heading towards the small town near the manor, unaware of his brother true location.

In a room upstairs of the house, Tyson was waking up

"Ugh . . . where on earth am I?"

He looked around the room, it looked simple but yet had the feel of an upper class room to it

" Ah I see you have awoken"

Tyson looked towards the door to find Kai looking at him

"I'm Kai, and you my dear pet belong to me now."

He walked towards the bed, all Tyson could do was back up till his back hit the headboard, Kai claimed on to the bed

"Where am I? Where's Max? What do you want from me?"

"oh my dear pet, haha, one your home, two your friend is fine, and three, I think you know very well what I want from you"

As he was saying all of these he couldn't but help notice the pain, sad, and scared emotions in his eyes

'Why is he sad?'

He reached out to Tyson but he flinched away from his touch.

Kai hand stopped

'So he's scared of me, which I already knew, but that still doesn't tell me why he's sad.'

This time when he reached out he didn't stop till he grabbed Tyson chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"You're scared aren't you"

It wasn't really a question but more like a fact and Tyson knew it but he still struggled to get free of Kai grip but Kai didn't let him get far

" I'll take that as a yes"

'You know, he looks cute when he's scared.'

With out thinking about it, he slowly leaned closer to Tyson face, until he was an inch away from his lips. Tyson stopped struggling when he notice how close Kai had gotten,

"I think you know perfectly well what I want from you now, but if you really still don't know I'll tell you . . . it's you"

With that said he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was long and ruff, Kai started licking at Tyson bottom lip, asking for entrance, Tyson was still in a shocked daze so he allowed it. Kai drove his tongue into Tyson sweet, hot mouth, which made him mew into the kiss, Kai was now pushing Tyson down on the bed and was feeling him up; Tyson wrapped his arms and legs around Kai. The kiss continued a bit longer till Tyson needed air. When they pulled apart their eyes were hazed over with lust. Kai was now going lower till his hand reached Tyson pants that was when Tyson finally realized what he was doing.

"No!"

He started struggling again

"Let go, you. You monster!"

This made Kai angry. So he added more forces and pressure onto Tyson body

"Ah!"

"You have no right to talk to me that way; I'm your master now so you do whatever I say!"

Tyson let out a small whimper and stopped struggling, which made Kai loosen his hold a bit

"good, now listen to me, I have some rules for you, one, you can't leave this house, ever unless I'm with you, two, don't let anyone else into the house, and three you wear this neck less at all times."

Kai pulled out a gold chain with a blue crystal on it

"this will make sure your safe while I'm gone, other than that you can do whatever you want, I'll give you whatever you want, you can have the life you always wanted, you wouldn't need to work for anything ever again."

Tyson was quiet for awhile then he let a small cry

"W-why are you d-doing this t-to me? Am I just s-some toy to you? d-does my life m-mean nothing to y-you?"

Kai could see tears falling down the younger boy face.

Kai bent done and started licking away the boy tears, once he got all of them he started kissing Tyson eye lids

"You should be happy"

"Why?"

"I'm giving you a life where you don't have to worry so much about anything, shouldn't that make you happy?"

Kai stopped kissing Tyson face and just looked down at him

"No it doesn't, because what I really want, I can never have, if you keep me here"

"And what may that be?"

". . . Love"

'Love? What on earth is that?'

"What is this love that you speak of?"

Tyson looked shocked

"y-you don't know what love is?"

"No, if I did, why would I be asking you?"

"Well... um, love is . . . a type of feeling you get towards someone you care deeply for, and you only want that person to be happy."

'Sounds odd'

"Then you can learn to love me"

"No, I will and never fall in love with you, ever."

"We shall see my pet, we shall see, I get whatever I want, whether or not you like it."

In another room, similar to the one Tyson was in; Max was binging to wake up.

"Uh. . . Tyson?"

"Sorry but your friend is in another room"

Max shot up from the bed

"Whoa there love, you just woke up, here, have something to drink."

Rei handed Max a cup of water

". . . Thank you"

"You're welcome, so I'm Rei, what's your name?"

"Max"

"Hmm Maxie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks, oh and thanks again for saving us back there"

"No problem"

"So now I would like to go home now"

"Uh sorry but no can do."

"Why not?"

"Well your already home, that's why"

This made Max drop his cup of water, which broke into tiny pieces.

"Whoa"

Max started claiming off the bed and heading towards the door

"Wait!"

Rei grabbed Max wrist

"Let me go, Tyson, anyone help!!!!!!!!!"

"If you just let me explain-"

"Tyson help!"

'My god, he puts up more of a fight then I thought'

"Sorry to do this to you"

Rei had no other choice but to knock Max out, he then carried him back to bed

"Sorry Maxie."

Rei had just cleaned up the broken glass and was now lying on the couch.

'How can I get closer to him if he won't stop yelling?'

He let out a sigh

"Someone's new toy didn't want to play"

"Shut up, he wanted yours"

"Well to bad, he can't have him, Tyson mine now"

"So it seems, he didn't put up to much of a fight?"

" not really, but yours sure did, I had to get my mind off all that yelling, good thing Tyson was there to keep me busy"

"EW, I didn't need to know that"

"We didn't do that!"

"Sure you didn't."

Rei rolls his eyes

"Oh shut up, so what are you going to do about that blonde of yours?"

". . . Tell him everything"

". . . oh hell no, we already broke three rules!"

"Keep it down!"

"Not only that but we brought them here and NOW you just want to tell them everything?"

"Pretty much"

"Why?"

"I want him to trust me, and he can't do that if I'm keeping things from him"

"What if he just hates you more?"

"Then I'll keep trying."

A dead girl laid on the side of her bed with two bite marks on her neck

"Stupid human, think I could ever make love with the likes of you? Ha, if only you weren't such a slut, I would of let you lived, but your ways have sealed your faith, your just human trash."

With that said, Lastat left threw the window and started heading home

'The sun is almost up, better get home soon.'

After looking almost everywhere, he still couldn't find Kai or Rei, so he chose to find a quick meal. In comes that whore, as soon as she Lastat, she was throwing herself at him like no tomorrow. Once she had him in bed, she started taking her clothes off but as soon as the shirt came off, he attacked her. It was fast and painless for the most part, ten seconds later she was dead.

'well after trying to find Kai and Rei failed, I was being followed by some human trash, she was throwing herself at me the minute she saw me, it was sicking, so I did the whole town a favor, I killed her, I knew that I wouldn't do something like that but trust me the town will be better off with less trash like that. Grandfather thinks so as well but it's humans like those that grandfather brings here to eat on special nights or just to have something here so he doesn't need to leave all the time to feed, well the sun will be up soon, better get some sleep, I didn't get any last night.'

"Rei the sun is coming up soon"

"I know"

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Fine, but do you think that spell will work?"

"Of course, they can't leave this house without us, so let's go Rei"

"I'm coming"

The two of them left.

"Ugh. . . Tyson?"

There were footsteps coming from outside his room

"T-Tyson, is that you?"

The noise stopped, and then the bedroom door started to open.

* * *

Oh a cliff hanger!!! Well I hope you all like this, I did do some fixing up here and there,

So tell me how you like it but if you don't then I don't even know why your reading it and I don't like flames! You sent one and it will be deleted, also it won't stop me from writing, so nice try if you do! That's it for chapter one, hope you all like it and tell me what you think, review please!

Well thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: rated T for now

Pairings: KaixTyson ReixMax

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters what so ever, but the story plot line to this fic is mine

'writing/thinking'

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Wow hey everyone long time no see, any way sorry for the late update but I have exams right now and I was busy this whole year, but do not worry, I have been working on this fic (and some new ones) so before we start I would like to thank the following people who pointed out something impotent to me on my first chapter. Thank you AquilaTemestas, IloveKaiHiwatari, RobbXmonXlover, and to KxT lover, I would like to tell u that there will be plenty of more chapters, this story as a long way to go so don't worry I will post more! Well now that that's done, on with the story!

Laws of the vampires

1: never tell a human what you are

2: human are only food, don't let them live if you feed on them

3: stay away from the sunlight

4:don't betray your own kind

5: never brake tradition

6: never save a human

7: never fall in love for a human

8: don't talk to the humans

9: most of all never fall for a human vampire hunter, ever

10: never kill your own kind

Chapter Two

Once the door was all the way opened, in walked Tyson, Max let out a sigh of relief

"Oh thank heaven"

"MAXIE" Tyson ha jumped on to Max and was crushing him into a bear hug

"Oh I was so sure that you were dead or maybe locked up somewhere!" Max was now turning blue

". . . Can't . . . Breath"

"Opps" he let go "I'm sorry"

"No . . . it's fine"

"So did you just wake up?"

"No . . . I woke up before a bit earlier, but that guy was there . . . He said his name was Rei"

"I know, I heard you yelling, but no, that monster of a man, Kai said it was nothing."

"Kai? I'm guessing that's the other guy?"

"Uh huh and get this, I think he's a vampire"

"Vampire? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, if you say so, but we need to find a way out of here before they come back"

"Way ahead of you, I saw Kai head this way before he left, come on."

45 minutes later

"Tyson we're not getting any closer to the exit are we?"

It seems that the whole house is a maze of some kind and now they were lost within it.

"What the hell is going on? I was sure it was this way, oh no"

"What? Are they back?"

"No, it's not that, I just recall something"

"Well? What is it?"

"Kai said that I'm not allowed to leave with out him . . . And now I'm thinking he put something around here to make sure of it."

"Oh no, now what?"

". . . Grab a chair and break open one of these windows and go threw there"

"Think that will really work?"

"I hope it does, come on."

Rei and Kai had just been minding their own business, when Lastat walked in seeming very mad

"Hello Lastat, what brings you to my room?"

"Where were you two last night? You were both gone till sunrise, explain now!" Kai looked at Rei and he shook his head no

"Don't look at me Kai, he's your brother not mine"

". . . hn, we found a pack of . . . Animals and messed around with them before having a bite to eat."

Lastat looked at them trying to see if they were lying to him, but they weren't

". . . fine just next time don't leave with out telling me understood?" they both nodded

"Good I'm going to get some sleep, you should do the same" he left the room.

"So Kai what do we do with our new pets?"

"I want to know more about my blue haired angel, you?"

"Same but it might be hard but I'll try"

"Good for you, now let's get some sleep so we can visit our pets later"

"Good idea."

"Tyson it won't work! We've been at it almost all day, and the only thing that is breaking is the chair!"

"Once more should do it, trust me" he then threw the chair at the window and the chair broke in half

'Their going to kill us when they get home'

"Shit" Tyson walked over to where Max was sitting

"Aright, we're stuck here"

"It took you this long and 30 chairs to figure that out?"

". . . let's just try to find something to eat, we didn't have dinner last night thanks to them"

"I know but how can we find our way to the kitchen?" Tyson stood up and went down the hall way, Max followed

"Well lets at lest try to find it"

"It's not like when we round this Conroe we'll-" when they did round the Conroe they saw the staircase

"What?" They each looked that each other

"it must be that spell"

". . . I'm thinking it only activates when we try to escape and it doesn't when we just want something that has nothing to do with escaping"

"Wow, how'd you figured that out?"

"I guessed" Max slapped his forehead

"Oh good lord Tyson, just when I thought you might actually have a brain in that big empty head of yours"

"Oh be quite, lets just get something to eat" Tyson went down the stairs

"right behind you."

"Lastat"

"Ugh . . . What now Kai?"

"I believe you have me mistaken with someone else my dear boy"

Lastat shot up once he heard that voice

"You? How did you get in here? We have guards at every exit, so how on earth did scum like you get in?" Lastat yelled

"Hahaha I've killed higher level bloodsuckers then that, you should know . . . You did after all see me kill your good for nothing parents didn't you?"

Lastat let out a hiss "tell me why you are here"

"relax, I'm not here to kill you or your stupid little brother, speaking of which, how is he? Is he still crying over the death of his mother and father?"

"Stop messing around Hiro, I know you're here to ask something of me, you blue haired trash!"

". . . Your one to talk, demon, but your right, I'm here to ask you something"

"What about?"

"my little brother and his friend have gone missing and I was wondering if you or any of your friends came near him? If you did then our deal is off and I'll kill you and the remaining family members you have left, also I hear that people go missing around here at night some even turn up dead, I'm guessing that's your handy work?"

"Look we haven't done anything to him or his friend"

"Hmmm and what about your brother and his friend? They don't know about our little deal, maybe-"

"they would never go near the hunters! Your blood carries the smell of dead vampires around you and that alone keeps us away"

"Hahaha oh but dear poor Lastat, my brother and his friend have yet to even to kill a vampire let alone received their powers, their blood is as clean and innocent as a new born child, so you see my problem yes?"

Lastat was silent for a bit

". . . If one of us were to drink a hunter blood as clean as your brother or his friend, what might happen?"

"The same thing that would happen if you were to drink your grandfather blood . . . Massive power"

"I see, this does make some what of a problem, if I hear anything I will tell you"

"I'm glad we understand each other, well I best be off, good day Lastat and don't forget our little promise" with that he left

'Massive power huh?'

Tyson and Max were sleeping in Tyson room when Kai and Rei came back "it seems these two are closer then we thought"

Tyson and Max were snuggled up close together because back home they use to share a bed.

"Take your blonde away from him now or he will die Rei"

"I'm already ahead of you, I don't like this as much as you"

Rei got Max off the bed and Max snuggled closer to Rei to get some warmth

"I wish we could visit then during the day"

"We cant unless you want to turn in to dust?"

"I rather not"

"Then shut up about it, just take him and go"

So Rei and Max left.

Kai just watched Tyson sleep; he then started playing with Tyson hair 'he looks so peaceful in his sleep'

"mmm . . . Hiro"

'Hiro?'

"love . . . You"

Kai stopped playing with his hair

'he loves him? No I may not truly know what love is but I for one won't let you love anyone else but me!'

Kai clamed on top of Tyson and started taking off Tyson shirt , once he had that out of the way he started kissing Tyson skin, leaving hickys all over his neck, Tyson was starting to pant real hard

"mm"

Kai let his hand go lower and he put his leg between Tyson legs to speared them apart

"ngh . . . Ah . . .mmm"

"love me and only me"

just as he was about to put his hand down his pants, Tyson woke up.

" . . . Kai? What?"

Once Tyson realized what was going on, he pushed Kai off him

"You're sick! How could you do that to me while I was sleeping!?"

Kai didn't say anything but grabbed Tyson and pulled him in to a kiss

"forget him. . . Your mine" was all Tyson heard Kai say.

"Forget who? . . . Kai stop!"

Tyson slapped him a crossed the face which came to a big shock to Kai, making him let go which gave Tyson a chance to escape

'He . . . He slapped me?'

When Kai looked over at Tyson he could see tears in his eyes

'Why is he crying?'

He got up and started walking over to Tyson

'Oh god, he's going to kill me!'

He closed his eyes, waiting for a hit or something but what happened next surprised him.

Kai placed both his hand on Tyson face and started whipping his tears away

". . . Why is it that you humans cry so much? I don't understand your kind"

Kai was actually being some what nice

"Come on, I bet you wish to take a bath . . . You kind of smell"

'This guy is strange be on believe'

Kai led Tyson to a huge bathroom, with a huge bathtub in the center

"Amazing"

"I'll bring you some new clean clothes while you wash up" he then left and closed the door behind him, leaving Tyson alone.

Once Rei reached their room he was trying to put Max down on the bed but max wouldn't let go, so now he was lying on the bed with Max in his arms.

"Why is it when you're asleep that you don't mind me holding you?"

He said in a low voice so he didn't wake Max

'Mmm his blood smells so good; it almost makes me want to, whoa! Bad thoughts right there, I have to control myself, if I don't then I might blow any chance I have with him.'

Max began to wake up

"who-"

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you, if you want, you can just go to sleep, I don't mind"

"Mmm, okay . . . Oh and welcome home"

Max gave Rei a small smile before falling back asleep, getting closer to Rei.

'He . . . He smiled at me'

Rei was shocked but also happy, he also felt something, something warm inside him. He smiled and kissed ax on the forehead before snuggled up with Max.

Tyson was relaxing in the bath when Kai came in, holding new clean clothes

"Ack! . . . What? How? . . . Ever hear of knocking!?"

"Tch, it's my house"

Kai looked down at Tyson, who hadn't noticed that most of the bubbles were gone.

"My, my, I didn't take you for the type that gave free shows"

He gave a smirk

"wha!" he quickly covered himself

"pervert!"

"you're the one who was freely showing himself at me . . . Oh can it be that you're trying to seduced me? Hmm if you wanted me that much, all you had to do was ask"

Kai grabbed Tyson and pulled him up.

"what!?"

Tyson was now pressed up against Kai

"let go of me you pervert!"

"make me"

"huh?"

Kai started kissing Tyson neck

"un . . . S-stop!"

"make me"

Tyson had no choice. Tyson pulled Kai face up and crushed his own lips against Kai, he was so shocked he let go of him, once he made sure he was free, he broke the kiss

"there . . . Leave"

Kai did as he was told; once he was gone Tyson sat back down in the tub

"what did I just do?"

Max was woken up by some yelling

"who's making all that noise?"

"shhh, it's nothing, go back to sleep"

"but-"

"I'll go check it out if-"

"no!"

"huh?"

"I mean . . . you don't need to . . ."

Rei was a bit taken back

"it's fine, but do you not like sleeping alone?"

Max looked away from Rei with a blush on his face

"well?"

"um, me and Tyson shared a bed for years so I'm not use to sleeping or staying on my own"

"do you get nightmares?"

"once or twice"

"what about if you don't mind me asking, I'll understand if you do not wish to tell me"

"no it's fine, but . . . Right now I don't want to tell you"

Rei thought so, after all, this was their first heart to heart, and with out any yelling or running away, he understood why Max didn't trust him to much

'well that explains why he didn't mind me sleeping near him'

he let out a sigh

"are you mad?"

"hmm? Oh, no, not at all, why do you ask?"

"just wondering is all"

"oh."

It got quiet

'say something! Come on Rei, think!'

"do you have any siblings?"

Rei looked at Max

". . . um, no, what about you?"

"no"

"oh, well how old are you? 13?"

Max glared at him

"I'm sixteen thank you!"

"sorry, it's just that you look younger then you look"

"yeah we get that a lot."

Rei was surprised by Max next question

"hey Rei, how old are you?"

'shit!'

Tyson had finished his bath, he now had on new dry clothes that were blue and black, a blue vest, and loose black pants, but the only thing he didn't have was a pair of underwear.

'stupid jerk, leaving me with out any underwear, oh when I get my hands on him he's going to-'

"I'm going to what?"

Tyson stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned around to find Kai standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face

"well? Care to finish that sentence my pet?"

'how did he know what I was thinking? Who cares, all he's trying to do is scare me, well nice try!'

Tyson stood up straight and said in a hard, strong voice

"your going to wish you never messed with me or my friend"

then he too crossed his arms over his chest

'take that!'

"oh I am, am I?"

"yes"

"hmm, would you like to make a bet on that then?"

"maybe"

'what's he up to?'

And there you have it chapter two! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I didn't have this up a lot sooner but things just kept getting in the way and it's getting to be the end of the year and the teachers are pushing us even harder, but I'll try to update as fast as I can,

Oh if any one has an idea for the bet that Kai and Tyson are about to make please tell me! Cause I don't really know what to make the bet so an idea would help!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 3:

Kai was having a hard time keeping his poker face on and to not jump the poor boy 'damn he looks sexy all wet'

"well first is if I win you have to do one thing that I want, whatever it is" Tyson thought about it for a bit then nodded "fine with me but if I win then you let me and Max go, and we never see you ever again"

"Fine with me, now any rules?"

"The main thing is no cheating, now to win you have to get ten kiss's from me"

"Sounds easy-"

"Hold it, only one kiss per day"

"Okay then, the same goes for you, ten kiss's ten day's?"

"Sounds fair I guess, remember no cheating"

"Good, shall we start now?"

"Yes, now oh and can you give me some underwear?"

'I'd like you better with out'

"Sure, follow me."

'Let the games begin'

"Well are you going to tell me your age or not?" Rei has been quite for five minutes now and Max was getting a bit worried

"Are you alright?"

". . . um, yes, I'm fine"

"Well then answer me, how old are you?"

". . . Eighteen"

"Really? Wow, you don't look that old, oh well" Max shrugged

"So Maxie, tell me about Tyson, why is it that you two lived alone together?"

"We don't live alone, Tyson older brother lives with us, he's about 21 now, and he's been gone for a year now, on some job I think."

"Really? And he just leaves you two alone for that long?"

"it's alright, we can take care of ourselves, and we did have a job, so we did eat and had a place to stay, plus we trust him, Tyson loves him a lot"

"I see, and what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him too?"

"um, in some way, I guess, I care a lot about them sure, they did a lot for me, and I owe them a lot for it" Max eye lids half closed then he let out a yawn.

"You should get some sleep"

"I guess your right" Max laid back down and closed his eye's; it didn't take long for him to be fast asleep.

Back in Kai and Tyson room, Kai was looking for some clean underwear that Tyson could wear

'this place sure has a lot of rooms with to much space'

"Tyson"

'I mean, who needs this much space?'

"Tyson?"

'Figures that rich people only care about how big a place is'

"Tyson?"

'Stupid, selfish, rude, money grabbing, stuck up-' Tyson line of thought was broken when a pair of blue underwear hit him straight in the face

"What the?"

"You must be pretty deaf or stupid to not notice me standing in front of you, yelling your name?" Tyson just glared at Kai then walked away.

". . . Aren't you forgetting something?" he stopped and looked back

"Which is?" Kai held up the underwear that he gave to Tyson

"Unless you don't need it. And I think your better with out it, then please contiun to walk away" Tyson blushed then snatched it away from him

"Prev"

"Only when you're around my pet" Kai laughed and slapped Tyson butt

"Eek!" Tyson spun around and tired to land a punch, which Kai easily stopped with one hand, then using his other free hand; he grabbed Tyson and pulled him into a hug.

"Let go!"

"Nope" he kissed Tyson on the lips; the kiss only lasted for five seconds

"Round one goes to me" Kai smirked down at Tyson, then Tyson did the un-think able. He kneed Kai where it counts, hard

"Ah!" Kai let Tyson go

"Not so smart now are we?" Tyson kissed Kai on the lips as well then walked away with a smile on his face, leaving Kai on the ground in pain.

'Well, well, so Tyson has a little more fight left in him? Well two can play it that way; this bet just got a whole lot more fun.'

As the days went by and nights came and went, Rei and Max got closer; well they talked a bit more, kind of

"Hello Max"

"Hi Rei"

". . . so, how was your day?"

"Alright, Tyson was plotting again"

"They still on that silly old bet?"

"I'm afraid so"

"How long has it been now?"

"Seven day's" Rei shuddered while recalling the third day

**FLASH BACK**

Tyson was walking down one of the many hallways with Max; it was right around the time Kai and Rei showed up

"Your sure Rei won't get trapped instead of Kai?"

"I'm sure of it, have my plans ever-"

"Yes, and you know they have"

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and was pouting

"Some friend you are" just then, they heard a scream

"Ha! It worked" they ran to where the trap was set, once they got there, they saw someone hanging upside down in a blanket

"To easy!" Tyson ran up to the person

"Uh Tyson-"

"Shhh, hang on Maxie" Tyson removed the cover over the mouth and kissed him(**1)**

"T-Tyson!" once Tyson pulled back he smiled

"Round three goes to me Kai"

"Oh really my pet?" Tyson turned around and saw Kai standing next to Max

"What? How? When? Who?" he pulled the person down and un-covered him, Tyson was shocked to see Rei

"R-Rei?"

". . . Did you know you're a good kisser?"

"Uh?"

"Rei!" Rei looked over to see Kai marching over to him

"Oh god!"

"How dare you kiss my pet?" Kai pulled Tyson into his arms

"wait-" Kai locked his lips to Tyson then pulled away and pushed Tyson towards Max

"Kai!"

"I'm going to kill you Kon!"

"Eh? B-but I didn't mean-"

"I don't care!" Kai started cashing Rei all over the house

"This is awful!" Max said to Tyson

"I know! Kai got his third kiss before me!" Tyson crossed his arms over his chest

"What? No! I mean this!" he pointed to Rei and Kai

"Oh that? Who cares, if we're lucky, they'll kill each other, then we'll be free" he shrugged then walked away.

'This is going to be one long night'

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I still have scares from when Kai threw the knifes at me"

"I'm still surprised that you're not dead from any of that"

"Uh, I'm pretty fast when it comes to getting away from Kai"

"Good thing you are"

"Yeah, well it wasn't as bad as day six now that was bad"

**FLASH BACK**

Rei and Max were walking to the living room when Max tripped "oww"

"You alright?"

"I think so, what on earth did I-" before he could say one more word, a bunch of chairs came flying at them

"ah!"

"run!" they did just that but they tripped another wire which spilled some soap and water on to the floor, making them fall to the ground, then a heavy blanket fell on them.

"It worked!" Tyson came out of hiding to see his trap and who he caught

"Tyson!"

"not again!"

"Opps, sorry" just as he was letting them out, Kai came out of no where and dragged Tyson away and got his sixth kiss "damn it!"

"Ha ha you're cute when you're mad."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"It took us a good amount of time to get out of that trap"

"It sure did"

Up in Tyson room, Tyson had just gotten his seventh kiss

"Well we've tied again"

"So it seems"

" . . . Kai, can I ask you something?"

"I guess so"

"Am I just some toy to you? Or do you really care about me?" Kai was a bit taken back by his question

"". . . well I don't know if what I do feel is love but . . . When I'm around you , I can be myself, I feel warm around you and I actually enjoy our little games and I know I want to always be around you." Tyson was silent but the blush on his face was clear as day

"Oh, I see"

"Why did you ask any way?"

"I just wanted to know" Tyson looked away from him, but Kai made Tyson look at him

". . . Kai?"

"Shhh" they lean closer into each other, lip's almost touching.

"So Rei, how lone have you known Kai for?"

"Forever"

"That's nice"

"What about you and Tyson?"

"Same"

". . . Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me what love is?"

"You don't know?"

"No"

"Well to me, love is a strong bond/feeling for someone else that you truly care about and want to be with forever or make them happy"

"Amazing"

"Yeah"

". . . Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Max eye's lit up

"Oh yes"

"Alright then, come on." Rei held out his hand for Max to take, which he did happily, once they were outside Max looked up at the sky

"Wow" Rei watched Max, who had the sweetest smile ever 'it's nice to see you smile Max'

"Oh Rei look!" Rei looked up to see a shooting star.

Kai was happy for the first time since his parents died because Tyson was actually going to kiss him, and not because of the bet 'finally! I knew he could love me too!' just as they were about to kiss a light came into the room

"What's that?" Tyson pulled away to look out the window

"Wow. Kai come and see this" Kai did and saw a shooting star, it was bigger then a normal shooting star and was going by a bit slower, it had this white light around it.

"We should make a wish Rei!" Max smiled at Rei "we should"

Linexlinexline

"Quick! Close your eye's and make a wish Kai"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Linexlinexline

"Close your eye's and make a wish Rei" Max closed his eyes and so did Rei

Linexlinexline

Tyson had his eye's closed and his hand clasp together, Kai just had his eye's closed, his hands at his side

Linexlinexline

'I wish. .. To stay with Rei forever'

'I wish . . . That Max will love me'

Linexlinexline

'I wish . . . Tyson will say he loves me and stay with me forever'

Linexlinexline

"Done"

"What did you wish for Max?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true, silly Rei you should know that"

Linexlinexline

"So what did you wish for Tyson?"

"Not telling" Tyson walked out the room 'well hell, there goes our first actual kiss! There's no telling when he'll want to kiss me like that again . . . But I wonder, what did he wish for?'

Linexlinexline

"Ready to go back inside?" Max nodded, so they went back inside

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you" Max kissed Rei on the check before he went into his room.

Linexlinexline

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tyson tell me!"

"For heaven sake Kai no! If I tell you it won't come true!" Tyson stormed off 6to his room and slamed the door in Kai face

". . . stupid shooting star."

Linexlinexlinexline

Alright there you have it, looks like Rei and Max are getting some where, now if Kai and Tyson could too loll oh well

(**1)** Bet you can guess what this reminds you of? I got it from spider man lol

Looks like I left you all hanging again only this time it's about what Tyson wished for, what could it be? Lol well only one way to find out, chapter four! Until next time

Lex-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexi-chan: **Hello people, yikes it been forever since I updated this fic, well I have time now, seeing as my **Can I Keep Him**, fic next chapter isn't finished, yes I do write all my chapters out first, then I make the changes lol any way, enjoy the chapter!

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The sun had started rising and both Kai and Rei headed home but as soon as the sun was fully up and the living was starting to awaken, Hiro came in view of the manor.

'_So, this is where they've been taken to' _he jump the gates and tired to find a way in, when he did not, he realized there was a seal around the house.

'_Well, that explains why it took so long to find them' _he walked to the back door he saw earlier and took out his sword; he then slashed at the door.

The strength and impact of the sword was able to break the door open, giving him the opening big enough for him to walk in to. '_Now, where are you Tyson? Max?'_

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Tyson and max woke in a jump when they heard a crash; they already knew it was not Kai or Rei _'could it be a thief?_' Tyson quickly made his way to Max room

"Maxie?" Tyson whispered, Max came out from under the bed and Tyson closed the door before locking it and running over to a scared Max

"It's alright, I'm here and not letting anything happen to you, you have my word Max" Max nodded but secretly he wished Rei was there to protect them and even Tyson wished Kai was here, although he would never say it.

'_We need to find something to protect ourselves with, but what?'_

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Hiro was now going threw each room, when he got to Tyson room he knew someone else was here.

'_Now the question is, are they friend or foe?_' from what he could tell the person left not to long ago.

'_Might as well try every damn room till I find them' _he kept going down the hall, opening each door along the way.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Tyson and Max started to push the bed up against the door "come on one more push Max."

They gave one final push and the bed was right in front of the door "let's see, who ever it is, get threw that."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Hiro had gone threw four other rooms, as he reached his fifth door, when he kicked at the door it wouldn't move, '_locked?' _he kicked it again with a bit more force and still nothing.

"Okay then, time to use my sword" his sword broke the door in half and he heard screams coming from the inside

"Max? Tyson? Is that you?" on the other side of the room, Max and Tyson were in the corner each holding something to throw at the stranger.

"Tyson do you think we should answer him?" Max whispered

"I don't know"

"Tyson! Max! Its me Hiro!" this shocked them

"Tyson?"

"But only Kai and Rei know where we are, maybe it's a fake?" Hiro had enough; he broke the door down and jumped in, only to land on a soft bed.

"The hell?" As he tired to get up his sword cut threw the pillows

"Ack!" the feathers got all over him and his hair, he looked like a huge ugly chicken and this made Tyson and Max laugh

"stop laughing Tyson! You too Max"

"Haha, Tyson, he is so your brother"

"Haha, yeah, only he would cut up a pillow because he forgot he had his sword, haha."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Lastat was sitting in the living room having a drink when Kai and Rei walked in "and just where have you two been?" Kai did not even look at his brother as he walked away.

"Out" was all he said

"Kai, Rei, you two get you self's back in here right this minute!"

"Get some blood!" Kai yelled out and Lastat heard Kai bedroom door slam shut.

"If anyone needs blood it's him."

In Kai bedroom, Kai slumps down on his chair 'okay, what happened?" Kai let out an angry sigh.

"Let me guess, you actually lost that bet?" Kai threw one of his pillows at Rei heard

"What was that for?"

"Felt like it."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Lastat was walking over to Kai room to at least try to see if he can get him to talk with him, he could tell Kai was upset about something and still wanted to know why he and Rei have been going out all night for the last couple of days.

As he reached thee door he was about to knock when "Tyson wouldn't tell me his wish, but from that goofy smile on your face Max finally gave in?"

'_Max? Tyson? Who are they talking about?' _Lastat tuned in on what they were saying using his super hearing.

"Heh, well yes, Max and I have gotten quiet close indeed, tonight he gave me my first kiss"

"Really? Oh well me and Tyson have been kissing"

"Yes, but you're just doing that for a silly bet"

"Not true, I feel something when we do. Though it's hard to explain"

"I know what you mean." He heard enough, he opened the door, stopping the two teen's conversion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some answers kai, but" his eyes narrowed "it seems I got them, Kai, Rei, how dare you two fall in love with two humans! Vampire hunters no less!" Kai got up and glared at his brother.

"How dare we? Who do you think you are? My father?" that hit Lastat right in the face and pushed him over his limit.

He slammed Kai to the wall, eyes red and fangs bared "do not question me Kai, all I've ever did was look out for you, if the council found out you have a pet hunter, they'll not only kill him, but you as well, do you want to die?"

Kai own eyes glowed blood red; he took hold of his brother arm and pulled it off him "I rather die along side Tyson, then live here with you" Lastat moved away from him.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that little brother, you as well Rei will pay for treason" he stormed out of the room.

Once Lastat was gone, Rei walked over to Kai, he noticed some claw marks on him

"We need to get back to Tyson and Max; we'll leave as soon as the sun is down"

"Alright"

'_Wait for me Tyson, I wont let anyone lay a hand on you.' _

**Linexlinexlinexline**

As the sun went down, Kai and Rei snuck out of the manor and they started to make their way to their humans, once they got their they felt like something was off.

"Rei stay alert"

"Right" when they walked in, Hiro jumped out

"Hunter"

"Vampire" Hiro held out his sword, ready to strike

"How did you get in?"

"A level five seal spell wont hold against my sword"

"What did you do to Max?"

"And Tyson?" both Rei and Kai hissed.

"Safe and away from you blood sucker!" both sides were about to let out a fight to the death if not for two boy's standing between them.

"stop it!" both Tyson and Max yelled, Tyson was facing his brother, his arms spread out in a way to block him, Max was in the same position as him, only he was facing Kai and Rei.

"Step away you two"

"Max"

"Tyson" both vampires relaxed at the sight of their humans "Tyson and Max, get behind me, these demons are the reason you're here"

"Hiro just listen sure Kai and Rei kidnapped us but they also saved our lives."

"By killing your attackers?" both Tyson and Max flinched at that but before any more words could be said, Rei spoke up

"Its true, but we didn't leave their bodies there, we respect the dead'

"Ha! For all I know that could be a damn lie" both vampires had enough, Rei pulled Tyson and Max behind him while Kai took away Hiro sword, then pinned him to the wall

"You hunters are more of a monster then us vampires" Kai hand got tighter around Hiro neck

"Uh"

"you kill us off with out really knowing which vampire your killing, there are three types, hunter, one is a born vampire, much like a pure blooded vampire, then there are turned vampires, which are humans, well former humans, and both types server the next type, Royal Vampires."

Rei spoke up next "Royal vampires are born, but in a different way, their born all when the sun is at it's strongest and the first few years of life, can walk out in the sun." Kai picked up from their

"Rei and I are royal, one of the few remaining, Rei is the rarest, he is the last heir of his family line, because he is the last from the Kon line" Rei golden eyes flashed sadness and anger in them.

"I on the other hand, am the last and youngest one in my family line, my grandfather and older brother being the only ones left aside from myself."

Tyson was finally able to speak ". . . what happened to your family's?" Rei was about to answer when Kai beat him to it

"Your brother here, killed them" tension in the room grew then something unexpected happened, Tyson punched his brother in the face.

"Tyson?" when Hiro looked at his brother, he could see Tyson whole body shaking, fist clenched at his sides

"You . . . Killed them?"

". . . Yes" finally Tyson looked at his brother, what Hiro saw was anger

"You're a monster!" Tyson ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door. Kai dropped Hiro, who held his neck and was trying to catch his breath

"Rei, make sure to keep our guest seated" Kai rushed upstairs, when he reached the door it flew open and Kai was pulled in before the door shut again.

"I'm so sorry for what my older brother did" Tyson had wrapped his arms around Kai neck, holding on for dear life.

"It's in the past now and we can't change it, no matter how much I wish" Kai held on to Tyson, hiding his face in his angel long midnight blue hair

"K-Kai?"

"Just for awhile longer, let me hold you" Tyson could only nod and started running his hand threw Kai hair.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

They were soon laying on the bed. Holding each other

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it a good idea to leave my brother down there with Rei and Max?"

"Yes" Kai snuggled up more to Tyson

"o-oh" five more minutes ticked by

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

". . . About my wish-"

"You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to"

"But I want to tell you" Kai pulled back a bit to see Tyson flushed face

"Alright then" Tyson looked to the side when he spoke "I want you to be happy, a-and I want you to not leave me" silence fell among them

"Did you really wish for that?" Tyson nodded, for the first time in years, Kai smiled, he then pulled Tyson closer, and he then kissed him

"Mm?" Tyson was shocked at how fast it all happened, and then Kai broke the kiss.

"That makes me happy Tyson"

"Good" Tyson smiles up at him then he noticed how late it was

"Don't you have to leave soon?"

"No" Kai pulled the covers over them

"But you never stay passed five?"

"I and Rei will be staying here from now on."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Down stairs, Hiro was in the living room glaring at the fireplace; Rei and Max sat on a sofa, Rei holding Hiro sword in one hand and one arm wrapped around Max.

"How long will they be up there?"

"Hiro, let Tyson cool off, it might not seem like it, but Kai really loves Tyson" max whispered.

". . . Don't you and . . . Kai have to leave before the sun rises?"

"No, things have happened and we wish to stay here from now on"

"Really?" Max looked at Rei, happiness in his eyes

"Yes Maxie" they were about to share a kiss but Hiro spoke again.

"What type of things?"

"None that you need to know of" Hiro glared at him before sitting in front of the fireplace, neither one of them seeing a looming figure in the window.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan: **Okay well there you go, im going to try to type the next chapter as fast as I can, but with school almost over I should have time, maybe lol don't forget to check out **Neko-ReiRei** here on fanfic, her fics are really good!

Night/morin/eveing ~Lexi-chan


End file.
